1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watering device and more particularly to a system for watering such objects as trees, shrubs and the like, the device having a plurality of water pressure restraining outlets spaced at, at least two distinct levels above the ground for permitting unattended watering of said objects at ground level or above ground level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, devices for dispensing large volumes of water have been directed to either fixed assemblies for floor or slab washing or portable devices such as lawn sprinklers or irrigation equipment. These devices, although supported above either the ground or a level platform have orifices for water outlets and require bending down or standing around on the part of the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,786 to Lewis concerns a floor washing device which includes a "T"-shaped body formed of rigidly interconnected pipes and supported by at least three legs of equal length so as to space the body a selected distance above the surface to be washed. The front side of the crossmember of the "T" is provided with a plurality of discharge openings for discharging water downwardly and forwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,257 to Davis discloses an elongated staff having a pointed end which functions as a ground stake and cooperating brackets for connecting the-stake and a vertically adjustable water conducting pipe. The staff can be supported for unattended sprinkling by a pair of hingedly connected legs which are detachably connected to the upper end of the staff.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,666 to Ohre concerns a stabilizer for portable irrigation equipment which includes a rigid "A" frame formed from a single piece of tubular material, bent to the desired angle, and a cross bar. A bracket having parallel arms which are adapted to receive and hold a riser is secured to the "A" frame. A pair of sprinkler heads is deployed at the upper end of the riser.
It can readily be appreciated that these references, either singly or in combination, do not suggest or infer the watering device of the present invention which has at least three water discharge outlets in the support members, which is easily balanced and stored, and which can be set at the base of trees, flowers, roots and other objects requiring continual watering. Reviewing the cited U.S. patents, in Davis, the tripod formed by solid member 8 and legs 64 and 66 are used solely for support of pipe 32 which is sometimes treated as a water conducting conduit. The floor washing device in Lewis is a cumbersome arrangement of pipes not suited for lawn or tree watering and, in addition, legs 3 serve only to support the device about six inches above the floor. The stabilizer in Ohre serves only to vertically support a riser 28 at the top of which is a rotary sprinkler head 30.